The subject matter described herein relates generally to a system, device, and method preparing tobacco for smoking using a water pipe, such as a hookah. Traditional water pipes generally include a plate for supporting charcoal, a head for containing tobacco, a body including an internal pipe, a base for containing water, and a hose. Typically a user will first fill the base with water and then place the internal pipe into the water such that the body creates an airtight seal with the base. The head is then filled with tobacco and placed over the internal pipe such that an airtight seal is created between the internal pipe and the head. Next the user places the plate over the head, places one or more lit charcoals on the plate and these charcoals serve to heat the tobacco underneath the plate. The hose is typically attached to the body such that it has an airtight connection with air above the water in the base. The user can inhale through the hose which draws smoke from the heated tobacco in the head through the internal pipe, through the water contained in the base, through the hose and into the user's lungs.
The embodiments provided herein teach features and advantages heretofore untaught by the prior art, as will be clear to one of ordinary skill in the art.